


Supernatural x Twilight Crossover Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella is the little cousin of the Winchester bros, Charlie is a good uncle, F/M, M/M, Supernatural x Twilight Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Because idk why but I don’t see enough fanfics over these two and I legit can do what I want oh well also because of my post also I did the math and John was 26 when Dean was born making him 30 or almost 31 in the year when Mary died.





	Supernatural x Twilight Crossover Headcanons

Other changes:

  1. Carlisle is 50 and has a few grey hairs in his blonde hair
  2. Esme is 37 making it somewhat believable that she has two teen children
  3. Edward is 19 and was turned 2 years ago because he fell off the stage in a piano recital and his parents died in a car crash as they headed to the hospital to see him and he was almost dead since he broke a few ribs and had hit his head which almost caused him to die
  4. Their cover story is that Edward, and Emmett are Esme’s sons that she had when she was a teen with an old boyfriend who left her after Emmett was born and Alice is her baby sister while Rosalie, and Jasper are Carlisle’s twin siblings who were orphaned because their parents died and live with the married couple



Here we go!

  * John is Renee’s older brother by 10 years
  * Mary of course died and Renee doesn’t hear or see her brother much other than a few small visits to see her and their mother
  * John is invited to Renee’s wedding with Charlie when Dean is 7 and Sammy 3 and is a little disappointed at how she’s getting married in her early 20s (she’s 23) because she got pregnant
  * He decides to somewhat stay the last month of her pregnancy before Bella is born and is enthralled by his niece a little bit
  * Although, he doesn’t really show it
  * Dean is 8 and Sammy 4 when they meet their baby cousin
  * However, they end up leaving after a week
  * Oddly, Renee starts acting odd after the visit and Charlie is quite shocked when he hears her saying she needs to escape the small town, escape it fast and asks him for a divorce before packing up quickly and taking a month and a half old Bella with her
  * Charlie calls John to see if he can reason with Renee since she never acted that way
  * When Renee is pulled over by John he takes her to where the boys are staying with Bobby, who is surprised at how the young mother basically up and left her husband of a few months with their infant daughter
  * Bobby takes Bella off the young mother and hands her to Dean who gently craddles her close to his chest before hearing a gasp
  * He looks up and sees his aunt stuck in the demon’s trap design that Bobby drew under the rug and on top of the ceiling
  * John growls as his baby sister’s eyes turn black and the demon in her says how they had possessed the Swan women an hour after giving birth to the little babe
  * It wanted to experience parenthood and well….the Swan women’s mind was so filled with doubts that they easily slipped through
  * John didn’t want to harm his baby sister really, she just got married and had a baby, but this demon was inside her and needed to get out of her instantly
  * However, it’s futile because the Demon had let Renee’s body get hurt whenever not holding on to Bella and it’s discovered that Renee had a punctured lung, several cracked ribs, and had suffered from a big fall because of a fight with someone who wanted Bella
  * Thankfully Dean had left the room with the now asleep Bella
  * Renee died minutes after the demon is out of her but not without weakly calling out for her baby girl
  * John is somewhat emotionless, not really surprising, and has the paramedics take her body to the hospital before driving off with the boys to take Bella home
  * Charlie, sadly, is informed of Renee’s death by her brother and is told the truth about monsters and the whole lot
  * Of course, Charlie is somewhat ok with it and solemnly tells his brother-in-law that he’ll call him if anything odd happens
  * John keeps only one picture of Renee and it’s of her after giving birth to Bella
  * Bella grows up with random visits from her older cousins
  * Charlie, despising John with how he finally notices how the boys are being raised, takes care of the boys when they visit
  * He also feeds Dean a bit more than Sammy as to help the boy grow
  * Dean and Sam somewhat see Charlie as another father figure other than Bobby of course
  * Uncle Bobby is there as well
  * Him and Charlie became good friends
  * He ends up sometimes fishing with him and Billy when not hunting
  * Bella is most definitely a daddy’s girl
  * The Winchester bros wince whenever she has a clumsy moment
  * Which has the bros try to help her with that
  * She also loves her cousins and gives them small gifts whenever they visit
  * She also loves Bobby and likes to steal his hats sometimes
  * She somewhat picks up his way of insulting people which amuses the bros and Charlie
  * She also is informed of the thruth when she’s 8 because 12 year old Sammy spills it to her and 16 year old Dean solemnly promises that she has many hunters and them to protect her
  * All three disaster bisexuals wear flannel and the bros teach Bella how to fight and use weapons
  * Also all three hang with Jake and Dean helps teaches him about cars and of fixing them
  * And all three eat dirt on a dare by Jake although Sammy is the only one to end up hating it
  * Dean also gets Bella into AC/DC, Kansas, and many other bands but he’s shocked at how she prefers MCR and Linkin Park, but he’s fine with it
  * Dean is 26 years old when his baby cousin calls him and Sam on her phone about the odd family that’s come to Forks and the decrease of animals around the woods
  * He’s informed how a family of 7 have moved to the town and the teens arrived to school in the middle of the second semester and how one of them acted odd around her on his first day
  * He promises to head over there with Sammy (the beginning of Season 1) and does so and she’s surprised to see him with the Impala and Sammy and is shocked as they tell her what’s been going on
  * She splashed them both with holy water when they were in the front door to make sure that they weren’t possessed
  * They do the same with her as well
  * He ruffles her messy wavy hair, and he and Sam, try not to think about their aunt’s hair and how Bella looked like her mother but was a little more like a mini Charlie with Winchester blood in her
  * They try to be discreet because of how small the town was and they doubted anyone would really believe that the bros were cops (they’re never fucking discreet)
  * Dean sees her truck and excitedly promises that if she needs any help with it for parts then he’s her guy
  * She playfully rolls her eyes and nods
  * Of course, all three somewhat grew up hearing the legends and stories of the Quileute tribe and head over to speak with Billy about the Cullens
  * The bros are of course uncertain about the Cullens really being “vegan” vamps as Billy puts it and decide to confront them
  * Alice can’t see shit of course, much to her annoyance when it comes to Bells although the Cullens are still weary of Ed’s feelings for the Swan girl (also because of how fucked Dean and Sammy’s futures become somewhat mixed an all and since Bells is still a mental shield)
  * Bella wears a protection symbol necklace that prevents her body from being possessed, a gift from Dean when she turned 12, that somewhat causes Edward to be curious of her
  * Of course, he doesn’t watch her sleep since outside the Swan home are many protection symbols that the Winchester bros and John put up years ago and taught Charlie, and Bella to do when they get weak
  * Bella calmy walks up to them and informs them with a glare that she knows what they are and will like to speak with the whole clan with her cousins
  * All of them panic, but because how Ed informed them about how Bella smells of many protection rituals on her they can’t do anything and just end up panicking a little
  * They end up telling Carlisle and Esme and both are worried
  * Esme nervously tries to lighten the mood by making food and some desserts
  * No one has the heart to stop her
  * All of them are so stressed and nervous that they end up surprised as The Trio knock on their door and it’s Rosalie who opens it and is met with Sammy’s face…well his chest with how tall the boy is
  * And before anyone can say anything, a very shocked voice softly speaks
  * “Oh my god, you’re Rosalie Lilith Hale….you’ve been missing since 1933….” Sammy says in a shocked voice as he stares at the blonde vampire that he had seen a photo of when John went on a job that involved the ghosts of a certain group of men




End file.
